originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The ProjectOWL Series
ProjectOWL's namesake drawing series, The ProjectOWL Series, is compiled of drawings of celebrities drawn as owls, and, more recently, other species of birds. Each celebrity has an assigned bird, and everyone from actors to singers to YouTubers and Viners have been included. This page documents the species of bird each celebrity is assigned. History Name When looking for a name for the series, the name of Club Penguin served as an inspiration. Early names included LOLowls and SquadOWL. ProjectOWL came from a meme found on ICanHazCheezeBurger.com (see picture) and the book Project Egg was also credited as an inspiration. Drawings Before the conception of ProjectOWL, Odelayowl have been drawing celebrities as a number of different animals. The first celebrity she drew as an animal would be a drawing of Justin Beiber in the form of a Yoshi in 2011, a species from the Super Mario games. the first celebrity drawn as a bird was Justin Beiber drawn in the form of a King Penguin (later turned into the Happy Feet FC Erebus), followed by Selena Gomez as a King Penguin and Disney singer Mitchel Musso as a Crested Auk. Richard Hammond was drawn as a black headed gull, and the members of One Direction were drawn as various species of Auks. The first drawing of a celebrity as an owl a K-pop artist Psy, drawn as an Oriental Bay Owl dancing Gangnam Style in 2013. Other early entries were Adam Lavine as a Short-eared owl, and a Coldplay owl. Musical Artists - Rock and Metal John Lennon (The Beatles) Originally a Barred Owl, but can also appear as a Eurasian Eagle Owl Paul McCartney (The Beatles) Spotted Owl George Harrison (The Beatles) Short-eared Owl Ringo Starr (The Beatles) Barn Owl Freddie Mercury (Queen) Cloud Forest Screech Owl Brian May (Queen) Great Grey Owl John Deacon (Queen) Eurasian Scops Owl Rodger Taylor (Queen) Barn Owl Roger Daltrey (The Who) Short-eared Owl Pete Townshend (The Who) Eurasian Scops Owl John Entwistle (The Who) Eurasian Eagle Owl Keith Moon (The Who) Barn Owl Ozzy Osborne Long-eared Owl Tom Petty Carolina Parakeet Johnny and Edgar Winter Albino Turkey Vultures Rick Derringer Lammergieir Musical Artists - Hip Hop Eminem Kittiwake (formerly Barn Owl and Herring Gull) Drake Mallard duck Snow Snowy Owl Lil Uzi Vert Trumpeter Hornbill (formerly raven and magpie) Lil Yachty Canvasback Duck Childish Gambino Chestnut-backed Warbler Classified Grey Jay Musical Artists - Pop Owl City Barn Owl Adam Lambert Screech Owl / rock dove Chris Martin (Coldplay) Snowy Owl Michael Jackson Short-eared Owl Justin Bieber Great Horned Owl James Blunt Herring Gull + Long Tailed Jaeger with juvenile Black Headed Gull face markings Musical Artists - Alternative / Punk Beck Greater Bird of Paradise Jack and Meg White (The White Stripes) White Raven. When pictured with Meg, he is a Barn Owl Meg White (The White Stripes) Barn Owl Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day) Long-eared Owl Tyler Joseph (Twenty One Pilots) Horned Lark Josh Dun (Twenty One Pilots) Great Auk Musical Artists - Indie Damian Kulash Glaucous gull Tim Nordwind Galah cockatoo Andy Ross Variable Caprimulgidae species - has been described as a Nightjar, Common Nighthawk and Whip-Poor-Will Dan Konopka American Bittern Musical Artists - Other Scott Hoying Northern Mockingbird / Barn Owl Mitch Grassi Saw-whet Owl / Elf Owl Kirsten Molando Whistling Duck / Snowy Owl Avi Kaplan Greater Prairie Chicken / Great Horned Owl Kevin Olusola Palm Cockatoo / Brown Wood Owl Jonas Bjerre Mute Swan Actors Sacha Baron Cohen Striped Owl Al Pacino Screech Owl Mike Myers Northern Hawk Owl David Wenham Burrowing Owl Ross Lynch Red Tailed Hawk Michael B. Jordan Crested Barbet YouTubers Markiplier Oriental Bay Owl (was initially a Great Grey Owl) Matthias Long-eared Owl AmazingPhil Barn Owl danisnotonfire A hybrid of the Long-eared Owl and the Eagle Owl, called the Howell Owl jacksepticeye Barn Owl, and in the past a cartoon Screech Owl with a long neck and green markings Brandon Rogers Cloud Forest screech Owl Rhett McLaughlin Great Horned Owl Link Neal Barn Owl Andy Signs Horned Lark (formerly Crested Lark)Category:ProjectOWL